


DAY THREE - WATCHING A MOVIE

by tally_hoed



Series: 30 Day OTP challenge [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4731050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tally_hoed/pseuds/tally_hoed





	DAY THREE - WATCHING A MOVIE

“Remind me why we have to watch this again?”

“It’s for my Society and Culture essay.”

“Yeah, but why am I watching it?”

Luhan grins as Yixing turns around from where he’s inserting the DVD to stick out his tongue.

“Cause you’re a wonderful boyfriend?”

Luhan agrees wholeheartedly.

“You owe me. Like, sexual favours.”

Yixing hums as he falls down onto the couch, straight into Luhan’s lap.

“I think I’m mostly okay with that.”

“Only mostly?” He pouts and digs his fingers into Yixing’s ribs a little, eliciting a yelp from the younger boy.

He receives an elbow in the gut for his efforts, and it almost turns into an all-out brawl until they lose their balance and fall off the couch.

Luhan smiles sheepishly down at Yixing, “Sorry.”

“It’s fine, but it’ll be for the best if we don’t sit together I think.”

So Luhan has to endure Clueless without the comfort of Yixing at his side. It’s ridiculous, really. The blonde boy makes it half an hour before Cher’s constant whining has him at his wits end. He glances over to Yixing only to see him absently writing down some notes before tracing his lips with the end of his pen.

“You need to stop.” Luhan blurts out, cringing as soon as he hears himself speak.

“Stop what?” His mouth hangs open slightly, and oh yeah Luhan needs a break.

“The thing, with your mouth. Can we take a break?”

Yixing’s eyebrows crinkle in confusion.

“Take a break. From watching the movie?” He says it slowly, like he’s not quite sure.

Luhan nods, standing up and making his way closer to Yixing.

“Just like, five minutes tops?”

He grabs the remote to pause the movie, looking back at Yixing expectantly.

“Five minutes. And no distractions after that!”

Yixing has the gall to actually put a timer on his phone, so Luhan jumps right on him not wanting to waste precious seconds.

“You’re. Terrible. You. Know.” Yixing puffs out between kisses.

“Don’t care.”

Luhan runs his hands under Yixing’s top, fingertips digging into warm skin. He’d be content with making out with Yixing for the rest of his life he thinks.

A sharp buzzing snaps him to attention in what feels like only seconds later, Yixing flustered and floundering underneath him.

“Time’s up!” He grins slyly at the older boy, shoving him away.

Luhan doesn’t exactly spend the rest of the movie glaring at Cher with his arms folded across his chest, but it’s a close thing.

Finally the credits roll and Luhan immediately finds his lap full of boyfriend.

“Hi.” Yixing says cheekily, tugging at Luhan’s collar.

“Sexual favours now please?” Luhan’s hands drift up to keep a hold of Yixing’s waist.

“The essay is a comparison, I still need to watch Mean Girls.”

He actually looks apologetic, which is the only thing that keeps Luhan from storming out of the house.

“Fine, but I’m going to be writing my own list and when it’s over you better have the energy to fulfil it.”

“Deal.”

He drops a quick kiss to Luhan’s lips and makes to move off of him again.

“Wait.” Luhan tugs at his wrist, not letting him go. Yixing waits for him to continue with a smile on his face.

“I promise I won’t distract you if you sit next to me.”

Luhan takes pride in his ability to school his features into the perfect picture of innocence.

“Fine.” Yixing grumbles, snatching his notebook off the table.

“But you’re not fooling anyone with those big bambi eyes of yours.”

Luhan remains silent and stoic throughout the first half of the movie, adding something to his list whenever an idea occurs to him. He balances purposely on his knee so that Yixing has the perfect view of it.

And soon enough, the movie is forgotten. Yixing having abandoned his research for attempting to complete Luhan’s list of sexual favours he believes he is owed.


End file.
